


Safe & Sound

by darthsyd_ious



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthsyd_ious/pseuds/darthsyd_ious
Summary: Nathan and Sam are separated during a zombie outbreak.





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [drakecestprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drakecestprompts) collection. 



> Hi guys. This is sort of rough, but I really wanted to post it. I want to work on this one more and eventually introduce other characters and locations. You know how it is! :-) It will feature young Nathan (12-13yrs) and Sam (17yrs) Drake. I believe that's the age group in Uncharted 4. Plus, I feel like I enjoy writing them more as kids. <3 I loved the idea of a Walking Dead AU as suggested by an anon on the prompt meme. As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.

_**NATHAN** _

It must have been weeks, maybe months since Nathan had been separated from his brother Sam. The world had suddenly gone to shit and it seemed like there was no end in sight. Nathan had always thought zombies were just a work of fiction, now here they were. Their entire existence becoming devoured. He had to constantly remind himself that Sam was alive, he had to be.

~

The two had been exploring a mansion they thought was safe. It was a silly assumption, it was never safe. Especially in such a massive home, a lot of places someone could have trapped one of those things. Plenty of nooks and crannys to be caught in. Nathan had ended up in the basement looking for anything that could have been useful for their travels. Huge mistake to have gone alone.

He was searching through some boxes when he heard the strangled moans behind him. Not one, but several walkers were residing in the basement. His presence immediately known by each one of them as he screamed for his brother. The axe he had brought for his weapon of choice quickly found it’s target as he sliced into the skull of the closest walker.

Sam raced down the stairs, “I’m here Nathan!” he shouted. Sam promptly by his side, stood with a sword he had taken from a previous home pointed outwards. “Holy shit.” he breathed. Nathan and Sam stared with mouths agape as they watched multiple mangled bodies inch their way towards them. “What do we do now?” Nathan gasped, his heart hammering against his chest. “C’mon! We need to get back upstairs!” he screamed while grabbing Nathan’s hand. 

Nathan was forcibly rushed up the basement stairs, falling halfway. “Oh crap!” He stumbled to get back up as a walker gripped his ankle, dragging him down further. “Sam! Help!” he shouted, kicking violently at his assailant. Sam turned, swiftly cutting the arm that held fast to his brother. “Hurry, get up!” he yelled, supporting Nathan back to his feet. They shut the door firmly as they got to the main hallway.

They stepped away slowly hearing their wails and groans. “Looks like our visit is over.” Sam stated flatly. “Let’s go.” Sam led Nathan to the entry way. “Wait, Sam stop. We can’t go back out there. It’s even more dangerous at night.” he pleaded. “Well we can’t stay here, you saw what was in that basement. Who knows how many more!” Sam growled. It was then the basement door was thrust open, walkers shuffling out and clambering on one another. The harsh lighting of the hallway revealing their decomposed skeletal forms. They had seen it many times before. 

“I think our decision was just made for us Nate!” Sam yelled before jerking him out the front door. They stood on the large deck contemplating their next move. There were woods on either side of them, Nathan couldn’t decide what was worse. The pitch darkness of the forest at night or the unexplored rooms of a remote mansion during a zombie apocalypse. Both proved to be uninviting as they noticed another swarm of walkers headed their way. Numerous shapes shifting under the shadows of the trees and what little light the moon provided.

“Oh no.” Nathan murmured. It happened frequently. Safe houses or any location was short lived. The damn things were always there. Waiting to catch you off guard and tear your flesh apart. Nathan thought for sure their end would finally be met. Sam knelt in front of Nathan, grasping at his arms. “Nathan I’ve got a plan, but you need to promise me you will keep running.” Nathan was confused, what was he going to do? 

Sam removed his backpack and pulled out a flare. Nathan knew in that moment what he was thinking. “Sam no!”

“Don’t argue Nathan. It’s the only way!”

“No…please don’t go.” Nathan whimpered. “I can’t make it without you.”

“We’ll see each other again. That’s a promise.” Sam hugged Nathan close, kissing his forehead. “I love you little brother.”

Sam broke their embrace, running out into the field. He took one last glance at Nathan before cracking open his flare. The sharp orange glow bursting to life. He held the flare above his head waving it back and forth. “Hey! Over here you fuckers!” he cried. Nathan had watched helplessly as his brother successfully distracted the cluster of walkers. Their figures fading into the forest, the small beacon of colored light that was Sam slipping away.

Nathan was numb. It was the first time since the world fell into chaos that he was truly alone. “Okay. You can do this. You need to get out of here.” he reassured himself. Nathan with axe in hand made his way to the opposite side of the forest. He stood hesitantly at the treeline, staring into the black void. He turned to look at where Sam had disappeared, hoping to see some sign of his brother. He found none. With all the courage he could muster, he ventured into uncharted territory solo. 

~

Nathan had kept Sam’s promise. He kept running. It didn’t matter how tired he felt or how badly his legs burned. He would run for as long as it took to survive. 

Nathan had located a small shack during his trek, it wasn’t exactly sturdy but it proved strong enough. He returned to it each day before night fell after searching for any indication that Sam might be around. After dark was the hardest, but he had learned to tough it out. The absent feeling of his brother holding him during those long evenings was torture. Sam was his safety, keeping him calm while outside their shelter damaged beings roamed hungry. 

He spent most of the early morning hunting. A new trait he had become relatively decent at. The shack luckily held an assortment of tools for his use, apparently no one had raided it yet. One of those tools being a bow and arrow. He wasn’t a great shot, but in time he assumed it would get easier just like everything else. He would devote a few hours each day practicing with a makeshift target. 

In the midst of tracking what appeared to be a rabbit, he was met with a lone walker. He usually encountered one or two when outside his lodging. “Alright, here we go again. You can do this Nate.” he inhaled. Removing the axe he kept clasped to his belt, he barely gave the poor soul time to react as he let it pierce the zombie’s head. Blood spattering his own face and hand. It hit the ground fast, writhing uncontrollably before Nathan took another swing rendering it lifeless. 

“Sorry pal.” he said as he bent down to remove the axe. He grabbed a handkerchief from his pack wiping away the blood. He tilted his head upwards, finding the direction of the sun. Nathan smiled as he felt the warmth on his face. Assuming he lost his prey he decided to head towards the creek he had previously discovered. Nathan climbed atop to one of his favorite rocks. Gradually discarding his shoes and socks. He let his feet dangle in the cool water. The feeling of the water swirling around his ankles was revitalizing after spending so much time moving. He never stayed here too long. Losing yourself in a daydream could have fatal consequences. 

He trudged back to the little shack. Upon entering he shrugged off his pack and weapons. Once again returning empty handed. He sat down on a worn stool, considering where to go next. He obviously couldn’t stay at this place forever. He consistently played with the idea of paying the mansion a second visit or following in the direction of where Sam led that horde of undead. Nathan had grown tired of hoping Sam would find him. 

“Where the hell are you Sam?” he whispered.


End file.
